Surpresas De Uma Paixão
by Megawinsone
Summary: Essa história se passa em outra dimensão, na qual cavaleiros do zodíaco e dragon ball z co-existem na mesma dimensão. Nessa história, Bulma descobre que é filha de Zeus. E Afrodite, o cavaleiro de peixes que é bissexual, conhece Bra.
1. Surpresas

Nota: Todos os personagens de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertencem a Masami Kurumada, e não a mim.  
  
Todos os personagens de Dragon Ball Z pertencem a Akira Toriyama, e não a mim.  
  
Observação: Vou usar Zeus em maiúsculo como forma de destaque no texto.  
  
Surpresas De Uma Paixão  
  
Essa história se passa em outra dimensão, na qual os personagens de Dragon Ball Z e Cavaleiros do Zodíaco co-existem na mesma dimensão. O cavaleiro de peixes, Afrodite é bissexual. Bra tem 18 anos, Trunks 29 anos, Afrodite 22 anos, Shun 18 anos, Ikki 20 anos, Seiya 18 anos.  
  
Capítulo 1: Surpresas  
  
Nesse momento, na corporação cápsula. Bulma estava no quarto cuidando de sua mãe, pois ela estava muito doente, além da idade avançada.  
  
- Filha, antes de eu morrer preciso te contar um segredo que guardei durante vários anos - Mãe de Bulma respira e fundo e olha nos olhos de sua querida filha.  
  
- Não fale isso mãe, você ainda vai viver muito - Bulma começa a ficar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
  
- Bulma, eu sei que não tenho muito tempo de vida e sei que vou morrer.  
  
- Então fale - Nesse momento, Bulma se aproxima de sua mãe e senta-se na cadeira ao lado da cama.  
  
- Bulma, você não é filha do seu pai.  
  
- Como? - Bulma toma um susto com a revelação de sua mãe.  
  
- Eu sei que deveria ter contado desde o princípio isso, mas não tive coragem, pois eu iria magoar muito o meu marido.  
  
- Não estou entendendo, isso é tão complicado e chocante para mim - Bulma se levanta da cadeira e começa a andar de um lado pro outro no quarto.  
  
- Por favor, não fique com raiva de mim, por guardar esse segredo a tanto tempo de você.  
  
- Não estou com raiva de você, só estou decepcionada.  
  
- Vou te contar quem é seu pai.  
  
- Por que meu verdadeiro pai nunca veio me ver? - Bulma pergunta indignada.  
  
- As únicas vezes que ele veio te ver, foi quando você era recém-nascida e a última vez você tinha 2 anos de idade.  
  
- E por que ele parou? - Bulma pergunta muito curiosa.  
  
- Ele parou porque eu pedi. - Nesse instante, a mãe de Bulma olha apreensiva e preocupada para sua filha.  
  
- Ele ainda está vivo?  
  
- Sim. - E então, a mãe de Bulma começa a ficar pensativa.  
  
- Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo. - Bulma fala num tom emocionado.  
  
De repente, uma luz surge no meio do quarto e de lá saí Zeus.Vegeta que estava na sala de gravidade sente um ki diferente dentro da corporação cápsula. Enquanto isso, no dormitório da mãe de Bulma.  
  
- Quem é você? - Bulma pergunta assustada.  
  
- Sou seu pai e me chamo Zeus.  
  
- Zeus é meu pai?  
  
- Sim - Zeus sorri.  
  
- Ele é um Deus! - Bulma aponta para seu pai e sorri.  
  
- E você é uma semideusa. - Zeus complementa.  
  
Agora que já sei que meu pai é Zeus, que é um deus, mamãe você poderia me contar como vocês se conheceram - Bulma fala bem curiosa.  
  
Sim minha filha eu contarei - Mãe de Bulma fecha os olhos e começa a se lembrar.  
  
Então comece, pois quero saber.  
  
Nesse momento, a Mãe de Bulma se concentra e começa a contar a história desde o principio.  
  
- Tudo está claro em minha mente, como se fosse hoje, eu e o teu pai de criação recém tínhamos nos casado, e como presente de casamento, os pais dele deram para a gente uma viagem de 1 mês à Grécia, para conhecermos o Anfiteatro grego, os templos que ainda não estavam em ruínas, como também as esculturas gregas entre outras coisas.  
  
______________________________Flash Back___________________________  
  
- Vamos logo querida estamos atrasados o vôo saí daqui á 35 minutos - O Sr. Briefs gritava da porta da casa, já com as bagagens nas mãos, ele estava esperando sua esposa que estava retocando a maquiagem.  
  
- Já vou - A Mãe de Bulma gritou, ela estava no banheiro retocando o batom.  
  
Depois de 5 minutos, a bela e jovem senhora de cabelo loiro e olhos azuis, que possuía 24 anos, desce a escadaria e passa pelo seu marido e entra no carro.  
  
- Vamos, vai ficar parado ai me olhando - Ela fala irritada.  
  
Nesse momento, o Sr. Briefs entra no carro e os dois seguem em silêncio até o aeroporto, as ruas estavam congestionadas por causa da inauguração do novo shopping ali perto da onde moravam, demoraram 15 minutos para chegarem no aeroporto, sendo que apenas em 8 minutos em dias normais sem congestionamento se chegava fácil.  
  
- Corra senão vamos perder o vôo - O Sr. Briefs desce do carro e vai correndo em direção a porta de embarque, onde duas moças já estavam quase fechando a porta para ninguém mais poder entrar no avião, mas senhor Briefs consegue chegar a tempo, e depois de 2 minutos de conversa consegue convencer as moças a deixarem ele e sua esposa embargarem. A mãe de Bulma chega exausta e olha para seu marido.  
  
- Conseguiu convencer as moças a deixarem a gente embarcar? - Ela pergunta e olha apreensiva para seu marido.  
  
- Sim consegui - Ele fala num tom calmo.  
  
Nesse instante, as moças conferem as passagens e pedem para eles embarcarem no avião. A viagem durou 6 horas e finalmente eles chegam na Grécia e são recebidos no aeroporto por um guia-turístico.  
  
- Oi, vocês são os Briefs? - O guia-turístico pergunta atencioso.  
  
- Sim, somos nós - Sr. Briefs sorri.  
  
- Vou levar vocês até o hotel - O homem sorriu.  
  
- Você deve ser o guia-turistico, pode nos mostrar os documentos que comprovam que você é mesmo o homem que o pai do meu marido contratou? - A Mãe de Bulma pergunta atenta.  
  
- Sim, eu posso - Nesse momento, o homem que se chamava Trelekel mostrou seus documentos e os da empresa de turismo que trabalhava.  
  
- Tudo bem é você mesmo, nos desculpe, mas precisávamos saber - Sr. Briefs se desculpa.  
  
- Não precisa se desculpar, vocês tem direito de saber - Trelekel sorri.  
  
E assim, os Briefs entram no carro do guia-turístico, que fora contratado pelos pais do Sr. Briefs. Percorrendo a cidade, a Mãe de Bulma foi observando a paisagem do local, mas de repente uma coisa a chama atenção, um homem muito lindo que olhou para ela e de repente desapareceu num piscar de olhos sem explicação. Chegando no hotel, os dois foram almoçar, e logo em seguida foram conhecer a suíte onde iam ficar por 1 mês. O local era bem decorado possuía tapetes persas vermelhos no chão, os móveis de madeira nobre, a cama enorme com lençóis vermelhos. Passou-se 30 minutos e finalmente, Trelekel chega no hotel para pegar o casal e levá-los para conhecer as ruínas gregas que ficavam num terreno bastante em declive, com uns pontos mais altos e outros mais baixos.Depois de 40 minutos de carro, eles finalmente chegam nas ruínas, o local era enorme, podia até se perder lá se não conhecesse bem, pois as ruínas muitas vezes se tornavam labirintos.  
  
- Nossa que lindo meu amor - A Mãe de Bulma fala admirada para seu marido.  
  
- Sim é muito lindo - Sr. Briefs concorda e dá um lindo sorriso.  
  
- Se vocês estão achando aqui lindo, só esperem para verem amanhã o Anfiteatro grego - O guia-turístico sorri.  
  
A Mãe de Bulma não estava se sentido muito à vontade naquele lugar, pois tinha a sensação que estava sendo observada por alguém, mesmo só estando ali no local ela, seu marido e o homem que estava mostrando as ruínas para eles. De repente, uma densa neblina começa a cair no local onde eles estavam, e o sol é coberto por nuvens escuras.  
  
- Que estranho nunca vi isso acontecer, de repente apareceu essa neblina, e o sol foi coberto por essas nuvens, a meteorologia deve estar errada, hoje mesmo disse que previsão para a semana inteira era sol e não tempo nublado e muito menos neblina - Trelekel fala irritado.  
  
- Calma Trelekel, se não der da gente ver hoje direito as ruínas, podemos ver amanhã - Sr.Briefs tenta acalmar o homem que estava nervoso.  
  
Enquanto isso, a Mãe de Bulma começa a seguir uma luz dourada que brilhava à esquerda da onde ela estava, assim se afastando de seu marido. Ela foi caminhando até essa luz, até que de repente a jovem senhora saí da densa neblina e entra num campo cheio de flores, árvores e uma linda grama.  
  
- Que estranho, eu podia jurar que isso não existe, nós passamos por essas ruínas e só vimos terra árida, sem grama, e um monte de pedras pelo chão - A Mãe de Bulma sussurra.  
  
- Oi minha bela jovem, está perdida? - Zeus sorri.  
  
A Mãe de Bulma vira para trás e enxerga aquele mesmo rapaz que ela tinha visto na cidade logo cedo quando tinha recém-chegado à Grécia. Deste que ela o viu pela primeira vez na rua ficou interessada naquele belo jovem, que aparentava uns 25 anos de idade, ele tinha cabelos loiros até o ombro, olhos azuis penetrantes e tinha 1,80 de altura mais o menos, e o corpo musculoso, começando pelos braços.  
  
- Sim eu estou - Mãe de Bulma sorri e suspira.  
  
- Você é muito bonita - Zeus começa a enfeitiçar a jovem senhora, olhando bem para os olhos dela.  
  
- Nossa você é tão bonito que parece um deus - A Mãe de Bulma começa a sorri.  
  
- Mas eu sou um deus - Ele começa a dar risada e se aproxima da jovem senhora.  
  
- Que deus? - A jovem senhora pergunta surpresa.  
  
- Sou Zeus, o deus dos deuses - Ele fala num tom superior.  
  
- O que você quer comigo? - A Mãe de Bulma pede curiosa.  
  
- Eu quero te ter em meus braços - Zeus abraça a jovem senhora por trás e a beija o pescoço.  
  
A Mãe de Bulma se entrega às investidas de Zeus, pois os toques dele a fazem ir as alturas, ninguém a fez se sentir assim tão bem, aqueles braços musculosos a envolvendo, aqueles beijos quentes, ela o queria, o desejava, como nunca tinha desejado seu próprio marido, sim a Mãe de Bulma não amava totalmente o Sr.Briefs. Zeus estava adorando tudo aquilo, pois estava muito fácil de levar aquela linda mulher para cama, ele queria sentir o gosto daquela jovem, do corpo dela, queria a fazer gemer seu nome. Num estralar de dedos, Zeus teletransporta ele e a Mãe de Bulma para um quarto em um templo escondido há séculos, que fora feito somente para ele levar as mulheres que lhe agradassem. O deus dos deuses leva a bela senhora até a cama com lençóis de cetim e com rosas vermelhas em vasos ao lado da cama.  
  
Enquanto isso, nas ruínas gregas.  
  
- Onde está a minha esposa? - O Sr. Briefs nota que sua esposa não estava ali com eles.  
  
- Ela deve ter se perdido nessa densa neblina - Trelekel fala preocupado.  
  
- E agora, o que fazemos? - Sr. Briefs pergunta muito preocupado.  
  
- Vamos ter que esperar aqui até a neblina ficar mais fraca - Trelekel fala triste.  
  
- Sim, e depois vamos procurar a minha esposa - Sr. Briefs fala nervoso.  
  
- Sim, iremos procurá-la.  
  
Nesse mesmo momento, Zeus e a Mãe de Bulma estavam começando a fazer amor, e ela estava sentindo coisas que nunca sentiu com nenhum homem antes, enquanto o deus dos deuses estava fazendo de tudo para que aquela vez fosse a melhor de todas, na qual a jovem senhora não se esquecesse pelo resto da vida. Depois de 3 horas fazendo amor, Zeus resolve que vai devolve-la a seu marido, pois já tinha se divertido com a mulher e não podia levantar suspeita dos mortais que estavam lá nas ruínas.  
  
- Você é muito bom de cama, além de ser muito bonito - A Mãe de Bulma sorri e brinca com os cabelos do peito de Zeus.  
  
- Sim sou tudo isso que você disse e muito mais - Zeus beija o rosto da bela senhora.  
  
- Se eu pudesse ficaria a minha vida toda aqui com você - A Mãe de Bulma sorri.  
  
- Eu também gostaria, mas você tem que voltar para o seu marido - Zeus fala sério.  
  
- Mas eu queria poder ter você para sempre comigo - A bela senhora suspira.  
  
- Você nunca vai se esquecer de mim eu prometo, esse dia sempre será lembrado, até o dia da sua morte - Zeus passa a mão no ventre da Mãe de Bulma.  
  
- O que você quer dizer com isso? - A Mãe de Bulma pergunta curiosa.  
  
- Você vai ter uma filha minha - Ele sorri e beija a jovem senhora.  
  
- Como? - A Mãe de Bulma pergunta surpresa.  
  
- Você sabe muito bem como - Zeus fala irônico e depois sorri.  
  
- Eu vou ter uma filha sua, mas nós só fizemos amor uma vez.  
  
- Uma vez basta para uma mulher ficar grávida - Ele sorri.  
  
- E o meu marido? - Ela pergunta assustada.  
  
- Durma com seu marido só daqui a um mês, e quando o bebê nascer 1 mês antes dos 9 meses fale para ele que o bebê é prematuro, seu marido nunca desconfiará de você, eu te ajudarei - Zeus se levanta da cama e começa a se vestir.  
  
E assim, a Mãe de Bulma começa a se vestir, e logo em seguida Zeus a leva para as ruínas, e faz com que a densa neblina desapareça. Minutos depois, o Sr.Briefs encontra sua esposa e os dois voltam com Trelekel para o hotel, o mês passou rápido, a Mãe de Bulma não dormiu com seu marido durante 1 mês, sempre que ele a procurava ela dizia que estava com dor de cabeça ou outra desculpa, quando voltaram para a Capital do Oeste, finalmente a Mãe de Bulma fez amor novamente com seu marido, depois disso ela esperou um pequeno tempo e falou para o marido que estava grávida, e ele ficou muito feliz, pois pensava que a criança que sua esposa esperava era dele.  
  
______________________Final do Flash Back__________________  
  
- Foi isso que aconteceu - A Mãe de Bulma suspira.  
  
- Sim, foi exatamente isso - Zeus confirma o que sua ex-amante disse.  
  
- Nossa que história, dá de escrever um livro com ela - Bulma sorri.  
  
Nesse instante, Vegeta aparece no quarto.  
  
- O que está acontecendo aqui? Quem é esse cara? - Vegeta grita.  
  
- Eu sou Zeus e sou pai de Bulma.  
  
- Mas o pai de Bulma já morreu.  
  
- Vegeta, minha mãe me revelou que ele é meu verdadeiro pai. Ele é um Deus.  
  
- O que você faz aqui? - Vegeta começa a interrogar Zeus.  
  
- Vim ver minha filha. E você quem é?  
  
- Mas que petulância não saber quem sou eu. Você não é um deus?  
  
- Me desculpe, mas não me lembro.  
  
- O Vegeta é meu marido, ele é o príncipe dos sayadins.  
  
- Ele parece ser bem forte - Zeus comenta.  
  
- Sou sim - Vegeta sorri e cruza os braços.  
  
- Vocês têm filhos?  
  
- Nós temos dois filhos - Vegeta responde.  
  
- Um casal - Bulma sorri.  
  
- Posso conhecê-los?  
  
- Pode sim. - Bulma fala toda feliz.  
  
Nesse momento, Bulma manda chamar os filhos que estavam trabalhando. Que logo em seguida chegam em casa e ficam conhecendo seu avô verdadeiro, e Zeus aproveita para passar o dia inteiro junto com seus netos e filha. E depois os apresenta a Saori sua outra filha. Dias após a revelação, a Mãe de Bulma morre, o velório e enterro foram bastante tristes, mas logo a tristeza foi sendo superada aos poucos. Passam-se 2 meses e Bra e Saori começam a ficar bem amigas. Isso estava deixando Zeus bastante feliz. Nesse instante, no shopping.  
  
- Bra, você quer ir comigo até a minha mansão? - Saori pergunta animada.  
  
- Eu posso ir? - Bra fica surpresa com o convite.  
  
- Pode sim. - Saori sorri.  
  
- Estou curiosa para conhecer lá, o vovô disse que existe um monte de cavaleiros que te protegem.  
  
- É sim. - Saori fala feliz.  
  
- Eles são bonitos? - Bra pergunta muito curiosa.  
  
- Logo você verá.  
  
Alguns minutos depois, Bra e Saori chegam até a mansão.  
  
- Como esse lugar é lindo - Bra fala maravilhada.  
  
- Venha, vou te apresentar alguns cavaleiros de bronze.  
  
E assim, Saori leva Bra até a sala onde estavam os cavaleiros de bronze, quando chegam lá, somente encontram Seiya, Shun e Ikki que estavam conversando, na outra sala da mansão se localizavam os cavaleiros de ouro que eram Afrodite de Peixes, Shaka de Virgem e Mu de Áries.  
  
- Eu queria que vocês conhecessem a Bra, ela é minha sobrinha - Saori fala com os cavaleiros de bronze.  
  
- Como vai você? - Ikki pergunta olhando detalhadamente para Bra.  
  
- Estou bem - Ela sorri e aperta a mão do cavaleiro de Fênix.  
  
- Você é linda - Seiya se mete no meio da conversa.  
  
- Obrigada.  
  
- É um prazer te conhecer - Shun aperta a mão de Bra.  
  
- Digo o mesmo para você - Bra sorri para o cavaleiro de Andrômeda.  
  
- Bra foi você que ganhou o concurso da mais bonita do universo? - Ikki pergunta todo curioso.  
  
- Foi sim - Bra fica muito feliz.  
  
- Você é mais bonita pessoalmente que na televisão e na revista - Shun comenta e sorri.  
  
- Obrigado.Vocês moram aqui?  
  
- Não, eu moro na minha casa - Seiya fala.  
  
- Nós moramos aqui - Shun e Ikki falam ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Agora vou te apresentar alguns cavaleiros de ouro - Saori fala toda animada.  
  
Nesse instante, Saori e Bra vão até onde Afrodite, Shaka e Mu estão.  
  
- Eu quero apresentar a vocês a minha sobrinha.  
  
- Isso não me interessa - O cavaleiro de peixes faz cara de superior.  
  
- Oi, tudo bem? Qual é o seu nome? - Mú pergunta atenciosamente e aperta a mão de Bra.  
  
- Eu estou bem e me chamo Bra. E você?  
  
- Eu me chamo Mu e estou bem.  
  
- Oi, você está passeando um pouco com sua tia? - Shaka pergunta super sério.  
  
- Sim estou conhecendo um pouco o lugar onde minha tia vive.  
  
- Afrodite, a Bra ganhou o concurso da mulher mais bonita do universo - Saori cruza os braços.  
  
- Agora que você falou, estou reconhecendo ela - Afrodite olha bem para o rosto de Bra.  
  
- Oi, como vai você? - Bra sorri.  
  
- Estou muito bem. E você?  
  
- Estou bem.  
  
- Bra, você é muito bonita.  
  
- Você também é muito bonito.  
  
- Isso eu sei. Agora tenho que sair - Afrodite fala com uma voz de deboche.  
  
- Você vai onde? - Bra pergunta curiosa.  
  
- Por que você quer saber? - Afrodite pergunta num tom áspero.  
  
- É que eu estou indo para casa e se você quiser posso lhe dar uma carona - Bra tenta ser gentil.  
  
- Que carro você tem? - O cavaleiro de peixes pergunta interessado.  
  
- Um conversível vermelho, último lançamento da corporação cápsula.  
  
- Então aceito a sua carona, pois meu carro está na oficina e só fica pronto amanhã.  
  
- Para onde você vai? - Bra pergunta curiosa.  
  
- Vou até o prédio Listiken, que fica perto da farmácia Treketen-x, conhece?  
  
- Conheço sim, fica bem perto da onde moro.  
  
- Então podemos ir.  
  
- Até amanhã - Bra se despede de sua tia.  
  
- Até - Saori sorri.  
  
E assim, Afrodite acompanha Bra até o carro. Depois de alguns minutos seguindo em direção a cidade oeste, os dois começam a conversar.  
  
- Você tem namorado? - Afrodite pergunta muito curioso.  
  
- Não tenho mais - Bra fala num tom triste.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - Afrodite pergunta.  
  
- Brigamos e depois terminamos, já faz três meses que estou sozinha.  
  
- Isso é uma pena - O cavaleiro de peixes fala num tom sério.  
  
- Você vai se encontrar com sua namorada?  
  
- Não, só vou encontrar um amigo.  
  
- Então, você não tem namorada? - Bra pergunta super interessada.  
  
- Não no momento.  
  
- Isso é uma pena, você é tão bonito.  
  
- Você quer se encontrar comigo amanhã? - Afrodite sorri.  
  
- Onde? - Bra fica surpresa com o convite.  
  
- Na lanchonete do shopping Trestikent, no segundo andar.  
  
- Que horário?  
  
- Ás 14:30 - Afrodite fala feliz.  
  
- Estamos chegando - Bra avista o lugar onde tem que deixar o cavaleiro de peixes.  
  
- Você mora em que prédio?  
  
- No prédio Korpekt-z, apartamento 402.  
  
- Legal - Afrodite sorri.  
  
- E você mora aonde? - Bra pergunta curiosa.  
  
- Numa casa perto do mar - Afrodite fala se achando o máximo.  
  
Nesse momento, Bra estaciona o carro e Afrodite sai do veiculo e entra no prédio, aonde vai se encontrar com seu amigo, enquanto Bra vai para seu apartamento.  
  
Continua.................. 


	2. O Shopping

(........) os pensamentos dos personagens ficam entre parênteses.  
  
Capítulo 2: O Shopping  
  
Quando Bra chega em seu apartamento, ela primeiramente vai tomar um banho e logo em seguida vai dormir um pouco, mas não consegue tirar Afrodite da cabeça.  
  
- (Nunca vi um homem tão bonito como Afrodite. Será que estou interessada nele? Ele no início me pareceu muito frio e indelicado, mas depois que soube quem eu era, ficou interessado em mim, não sei, mas acho que ele é um pouco interesseiro. Tenho que tomar cuidado para não me deixar envolver muito pelo Afrodite. Eu odeio quando fico apaixonada, pois eu fico muito boba).  
  
De repente o telefone celular começa a tocar e isso interrompe os pensamentos de Bra.  
  
- Alô, fala Saori.  
  
- Oi Bra, eu preciso falar uma coisa para você - Saori respira fundo e senta-se na cadeira ao lado do telefone.  
  
- Sobre o quê? - Bra pergunta curiosa.  
  
- Sobre o Afrodite.  
  
- O que tem ele? - Bra pergunta preocupada.  
  
- Bra me escute bem, o Afrodite pode ser bonito, mas os relacionamentos dele nunca duram mais que uma noite ou uma semana, e ele não gosta somente de mulher, gosta também de homem - Saori começa a ficar com pena de Bra.  
  
- O que você quer me dizer? - Bra pergunta confusa.  
  
- Bra, ele é bissexual e se você se envolver com ele pense muito bem nisto.  
  
- E quem te disse que ele é bissexual? - Bra fala num tom de dúvida.  
  
- Ninguém me disse, mas eu ouso comentários a respeito disso, e esses comentários envolvem o Afrodite - Saori tenta explicar.  
  
- Saori, esses comentários podem ser mentira de alguém, isso acontece só porque ele é bonito e vaidoso - Bra fala num tom cínico.  
  
- Bra, eu só estou te avisando, pois você é minha sobrinha e não quero te ver sofrendo depois por causa dele - Saori fala num tom preocupado.  
  
- Obrigada pelo conselho - Bra acha todo aquele papo sem importância.  
  
- De nada, é só isso que eu queria te dizer. Boa noite! -Saori se despede de Bra.  
  
- Boa noite!  
  
E assim, Bra desliga o telefone e não acredita muito no que Saori falou sobre Afrodite. No dia seguinte, às 14:30, Bra chega no Shopping para se encontrar com seu novo amigo ou talvez algo mais que isso. Ao chegar no segundo andar, e ir até o lugar combinado, a meio-sayadin encontra Afrodite sentado em uma cadeira já esperando por ela.  
  
- Oi Afrodite, está há muito tempo me esperando? - Bra sorri.  
  
- Na realidade, eu recém-cheguei e você foi pontual - Afrodite dá uma risadinha.  
  
Nesse instante, Afrodite se levanta e dá três beijinhos no rosto de Bra. Logo em seguida os dois sentam-se nas cadeiras e pedem dois sucos de abacaxi para o atendente.  
  
- Como foi a sua noite ontem? - Afrodite pergunta curioso.  
  
- Foi boa e a sua? - Bra pergunta ainda mais curiosa.  
  
- Foi muito legal - O cavaleiro de peixes suspira.  
  
- Você quer fazer compras comigo? - Bra pergunta entusiasmada.  
  
- Quero sim - Afrodite sorri.  
  
- Que idade você tem? - Bra pergunta muito curiosa.  
  
- Eu tenho 30 anos de idade - O cavaleiro de peixes passa a mão em seu cabelo.  
  
- Você parece que tem menos de 30 anos de idade - Bra fala suspirando.  
  
- E você que idade tem? - Afrodite olha para os olhos de Bra.  
  
- Eu tenho 18 anos - Bra sorri.  
  
- Você é muito bonita, eu nunca disse isso para nenhuma pessoa, acredite em mim - Afrodite pega na mão de Bra.  
  
- Obrigado, você também é muito bonito - Bra puxa sua mão toda vermelha.  
  
Passam-se 15 minutos e finalmente o garçom traz os sucos de abacaxi, e então Bra e Afrodite bebem o suco e logo depois vão fazer compras. A primeira loja que os dois foram foi uma loja que vendia roupas para ambos os sexos.  
  
- Posso ajudar vocês? - A vendedora pergunta animada.  
  
- Nós queremos ver umas jaquetas de couro - Bra fala olhando para a vendedora.  
  
- Você é a Bra, a vice-presidente da corporação cápsula? - A vendedora já sabia quem era sua cliente, só estava perguntando para confirmar suas suspeitas.  
  
- Sim sou eu mesma - Bra fala num tom cínico.  
  
- Quem de vocês quer ver primeiro?  
  
- Veja primeiro para o Afrodite - Bra sorri.  
  
- Afrodite, você quer ver o que primeiro? - A vendedora pede atenta.  
  
- Eu quero duas jaquetas de couro e de cores diferentes - Afrodite cruza os braços.  
  
- Que cores? - A moça pergunta séria.  
  
- Quero uma marrom e outra cor de alface - O cavaleiro olha para o lado.  
  
- Você quer dizer verde?  
  
- Claro que sim - Afrodite bufa.  
  
- Que tamanho? - A vendedora pergunta olhando para o lado.  
  
- Você é burra ou cega? Não vê que meu tamanho é GG por causa dos meus músculos - Afrodite fala irritado.  
  
A vendedora ficou assustada com a resposta do cavaleiro de peixes. Depois de alguns minutos a moça que estava atendendo eles, veio com as duas jaquetas do tamanho e cor pedidos. Afrodite pegou as duas jaquetas e foi para o provador, e logo em seguida chamou Bra para ver se a roupa tinha ficado boa nele.  
  
- O que você achou dessa jaqueta verde? Ficou boa em mim? - Afrodite pergunta sério.  
  
- Não ficou boa em você - Bra olha para o cavaleiro de peixes.  
  
- Isso é verdade, se essa jaqueta não ficou bem em mim que sou lindo e maravilhoso, essa jaqueta é uma porcaria - Afrodite fala num tom de superioridade.  
  
- Agora coloque a outra jaqueta, talvez fique melhor - Bra sorri.  
  
E assim, Afrodite coloca a jaqueta marrom.  
  
- Agora sim, essa jaqueta ficou muito boa em você - Bra elogia a beleza de Afrodite.  
  
- Mas é claro que ficou, eu sou lindo - O cavaleiro de peixes fica se olhando no espelho.  
  
- Isso é verdade - A meio-sayadin concorda com ele.  
  
- Cadê aquela vendedora?  
  
- Vou chamar ela.  
  
Depois de alguns minutos, Bra chega com a vendedora.  
  
- Você vai levar essa jaqueta marrom? - A vendedora pede feliz.  
  
- Sim, quanto custa? - Afrodite cruza os braços.  
  
- Custa 700 reais - A moça fala muito feliz e sorri.  
  
- Deixa que eu pago, coloque junto com as jaquetas que vou comprar - Bra fala para a vendedora e depois sorri.  
  
- Não precisa Bra, eu posso pagar - Afrodite fala num tom sério.  
  
- Mas é um presente meu, não vai aceitar? Vou ficar magoada se você não aceitar - Bra faz cara de triste.  
  
- Está bem, eu aceito.  
  
- Venha ver as jaquetas que eu escolhi para provar - Bra pega na mão de Afrodite e o leva com ela.  
  
E assim, o cavaleiro de peixes vai junto com Bra até a seção feminina, ao chegar lá.  
  
- Você me disse que quer quatro jaquetas de cores diferentes que são: azul escuro, verde água, marrom e vermelho escuro - A vendedora fala muito feliz.  
  
- Sim - Bra pega as jaquetas da mão da vendedora.  
  
Nesse instante, Bra vai até o provador para provar as jaquetas e logo em seguida mostra uma por uma para Afrodite, que acha que todas ficaram lindas nela.  
  
- Eu vou levar todas - Bra sorriu e tirou seu cartão de crédito da bolsa.  
  
E assim, Bra paga todas suas jaquetas mais a jaqueta de Afrodite e depois os dois saem do Shopping, e vão até o apartamento de Bra, pois ambos já estavam exaustos com aquelas compras que tinham acabado de fazer.  
  
Continua................................. 


	3. O Jantar

Capítulo 3: O Jantar  
  
Logo depois de 20 minutos, os dois chegam no apartamento de Bra.  
  
- Esse é meu apartamento - Bra fala feliz e mostra o apartamento para seu amado.  
  
A sala do apartamento de Bra era em estilo românico, os quartos lembravam muito o estilo neo-clásssico. Enquanto os banheiros e cozinha eram bem modernistas.  
  
- Que apartamento mais grande, nossa essa decoração em estilos diferentes ficou muito bom - Afrodite sorriu e fez cara de muito surpreso.  
  
- Você mora sozinha? - O cavaleiro pede curioso.  
  
- Sim eu moro, já faz 6 meses que moro sozinha, pois antes eu morava com meus pais - Bra senta-se no braço do sofá.  
  
- Agora que você deixou as compras no seu apartamento, vamos jantar lá em casa? - Afrodite pergunta todo entusiasmado.  
  
- Você está me convidando para jantar em sua casa? - Bra pergunta super feliz.  
  
- Sim, foi isso mesmo que você ouviu - Afrodite sorri.  
  
- Eu vou tomar banho e colocar outra roupa, você se importa de esperar 1 hora?  
  
- Não me importo.  
  
- Você tem algum suco para eu beber? - Afrodite senta-se no sofá.  
  
- Tenho sim, você prefere suco de laranja ou abacaxi? Bra pergunta e mexe em seu cabelo.  
  
- Eu prefiro de abacaxi - O cavaleiro de peixes fecha os olhos.  
  
Nesse momento, Bra vai até a cozinha pegar um suco de abacaxi em caixinha que estava na geladeira. Logo em seguida ela volta para a sala com o suco.  
  
- Aqui está o suco, agora é só se servir - Bra coloca a caixinha do suco de abacaxi gelado em cima de um pratinho que estava na mesinha ali próxima e alcança um copo para ele.  
  
Nesse instante, Bra vai um tomar banho, depois de 30 minutos, a meio- sayadin começa a se secar e em seguida vai até o quarto escolher uma roupa, leva 25 minutos para se arrumar.  
  
- Já estou pronta vamos? - Bra pergunta toda animada.  
  
- Você está linda - Afrodite fica maravilhado com a beleza e elegância de Bra.  
  
Bra vestia um vestido azul-escuro que realçava bem os seus seios, e mostrava bem suas pernas, ela estava calçando um sapato da mesma cor do vestido.  
  
- Você vem comigo e depois te trago para casa ou você vai de carro? - Afrodite olha sério para Bra.  
  
- Eu acho que vou com meu carro fica melhor - Bra pega a chave do carro de cima da mesa.  
  
Nesse instante, o cavaleiro de peixes e a vice-presidente da corporação cápsula saem do apartamento, e assim Bra desce até a garagem e paga seu carro, enquanto Afrodite entra em seu veículo e fica esperando do lado de fora do prédio. Quando ela saí da garagem, ele vai na frente para mostrá-la onde é sua casa. Depois de 2 horas, eles finalmente chegam, param os carros e logo saltam.  
  
- Aqui é sua casa? - Bra pergunta surpresa.  
  
- Sim - Afrodite sorri.  
  
- Que paisagem mais linda! Deve ser bem tranqüilo morar aqui - Bra olha bem para os olhos de Afrodite.  
  
- Sim, aqui é bem tranqüilo e a paisagem é muito bonita. Vamos entrar - Afrodite abre a porta da casa.  
  
Nesse momento, os dois entram na casa.  
  
- Que decoração mais linda - Bra ficou admirada com o bom gosto da decoração da casa de Afrodite, pois a sala tinha um estilo clássico misturado com o moderno.  
  
- Se você gostou da sala, vai adorar o meu quarto - O cavaleiro de peixes levou Bra até seu quarto.  
  
- O que acha? - Afrodite pergunta curioso.  
  
- Que lindo! Você tem um colchão de água, seus móveis são de mognos, a cortina é cor vinho, além do resto que é muito de bom gosto - A meio- sayadin fala muito entusiasmada.  
  
- Já são 6:30 da noite, vou começar a fazer a comida - Afrodite fala todo feliz.  
  
Nesse momento, Afrodite e Bra saem do quarto e vão até a sala.  
  
- O que você vai fazer? - Bra pergunta muito curiosa.  
  
- Um strogonoff com arroz - O cavaleiro de peixes esfrega as mãos e sorri.  
  
- Adoro strogonoff - Bra sorri.  
  
- Você prefere champagne ou vinho tinto seco?  
  
- Pode ser champagne - A meio sayadin responde entusiasmada.  
  
- Ótimo! Agora fica sentada aqui vendo televisão, que vou preparar a comida - Afrodite senta Bra no sofá, liga a televisão e dá um beijo no rosto dela.  
  
Depois de 1 hora cozinhando, Afrodite finalmente termina de fazer a janta e logo em seguida arruma a mesa bem decorada e depois vai até a sala chamar Bra para jantar.  
  
- Vamos - Afrodite sussurra.  
  
- Já está pronto? - Bra pergunta surpresa.  
  
- Sim, vamos comer logo antes que esfrie - Ele sorri.  
  
E então, Bra segue seu amigo até a sala de jantar, chegando lá Afrodite puxa a cadeira para Bra sentar e logo em seguida vai até seu lugar e senta.  
  
- Vamos ver se você gosta da minha comida - Afrodite fala muito entusiasmado.  
  
Nesse instante, Bra se serve e depois prova a comida e acha muito gostosa.  
  
- Sua comida está ótima e bem deliciosa - Bra sorri e dá uma piscada para Afrodite.  
  
- É, eu sou um ótimo cozinheiro, vamos beber.  
  
Nesse momento, Afrodite abre a champagne, serve Bra e logo em seguida se serve. Passam-se 1 hora e finalmente eles terminam de comer e depois arrumam as bagunças e lavam as louças que estavam sujas em cima da pia. Logo em seguida, eles vão até a sala com uma nova garrafa de champagne.  
  
- Vamos beber mais uma? - Bra pergunta séria.  
  
- Sim vamos - Afrodite começa a dar risada.  
  
- Essa já é a segunda garrafa, eu acho melhor, eu não beber, pois tenho que dirigir - Bra senta no sofá.  
  
- Pelo que você me disse, isso não te afetaria em nada, pois você é metade terráquea e metade sayadin - Afrodite senta-se do lado de Bra.  
  
- Isso é verdade, e também vou demorar a envelhecer por causa disso - Bra fala num tom superior.  
  
- Isso deve ser ótimo - Afrodite sorri.  
  
A conversa deles foi longa, mas Bra não podia ficar ali por muito tempo, pois tinha que ir para casa porque trabalhava de manhã bem cedo com seu irmão.  
  
- Eu sinto muito Afrodite, mas eu já tenho que ir, pois amanhã tenho que trabalhar - Bra fala um pouco triste.  
  
- Mas ainda é cedo - Afrodite fala sério.  
  
- Não é cedo não, agora já são 11:30 da noite - Bra olha para o relógio em seu pulso e suspira.  
  
- Tudo bem, mas amanhã a 1 hora da tarde te encontro no restaurante Kerkelen para a gente almoçar - Afrodite dá um beijo no rosto de Bra.  
  
- Tudo bem, eu estarei lá - Bra beija o cavaleiro de peixes no rosto e o abraça.  
  
Nesse momento, Bra sai da casa de Afrodite e vai para seu apartamento.  
  
Continua.................. 


	4. O Pedido de Namoro

(...) os pensamentos do personagem fica entre parênteses.  
  
Capítulo 4: O Pedido De Namoro  
  
No dia seguinte, Bra já estava na corporação cápsula trabalhando junto com seu irmão, quando de repente o silêncio é quebrado por Trunks.  
  
- Você está com uma cara boa. Arrumou algum namorado? - Trunks pergunta e olha curioso para sua irmã.  
  
- Ainda não estou namorando, mas já estamos saindo para nos conhecermos melhor, e eu estou gostando muito dele - Bra suspira.  
  
- Que bom, eu fico feliz por você - Trunks sorri.  
  
- Hoje eu e ele vamos almoçar juntos.  
  
- O Goten me disse que te viu no shopping junto com esse cara - Trunks comenta.  
  
- Sim, nós fomos ao shopping - Bra fica séria.  
  
- Você confia nesse cara? Alguém conhece esse cara? - Trunks pergunta preocupado.  
  
- Eu confio nele, pois esse cara é muito bom para mim. A Saori o conhece - (Que estranha essas perguntas, será que o Trunks sabe de algo? Ou será que o Goten sabe e contou pro meu irmão?).  
  
- Agora vamos continuar a assinar e revisar esses papéis, senão você não vai conseguir almoçar com seu novo pretendente - (Tomara que ela saiba o que está fazendo).  
  
Nesse momento, Bra e Trunks voltam a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes da conversa. Passam-se algumas horas, e finalmente Bra se dirige até o restaurante onde eles tinham combinado o encontro. Ao chegar lá, Bra encontra Afrodite sentado em uma das mesas, já esperando por ela.  
  
- Oi! Demorei muito? - (Ai como ele está lindo com essa calça de couro e camiseta preta) - Bra dá três beijinhos em seu amado e senta-se ao lado dele.  
  
- Não você foi pontual - Afrodite sorri - (Como ela está linda com esse vestido verde).  
  
- O que é essa caixinha? - Bra pergunta curiosa - (Será que é um anel?)  
  
- Comprei esse presente pra você - Afrodite abre a caixinha e mostra um anel de brilhantes para Bra.  
  
Bra fica olhando surpresa para o anel, ela estava em êxtase, a meio-sayadin começa a se segurar para não chorar de emoção.  
  
- Quer namorar comigo? - Afrodite pega na mão de Bra - (Acho que consegui faturar mais uma).  
  
- Afrodite, eu, eu... - Bra começa a ficar sem palavras de tão emocionada que estava com o pedido - (Nossa! Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo).  
  
- É só dizer sim ou não - Afrodite sorri e acaricia a mão de Bra.  
  
- Sim eu aceito! - Bra começa a chorar de emoção - (Ele é o homem que sempre sonhei).  
  
- Estou tão feliz por isso - Afrodite pega o anel e o coloca no dedo de Bra, e logo em seguida os dois começam a se beijar apaixonadamente.  
  
Logo em seguida, o garçom interrompe o casal que estava animado no agarramento, e então os dois pedem a comida, depois de 45 minutos o atendente trás o que eles pediram, que fora bife a milanesa com batatinha frita. Depois de 2 horas de carro, Bra chega junto com Afrodite na casa dele.  
  
- Você tem mais surpresas para mim? - Bra pergunta muito curiosa - (E agora o que ele vai fazer?).  
  
- Eu sou a surpresa - Afrodite puxa Bra pelo braço para dentro da casa - (Hoje ela vai ser minha).  
  
- Onde você está me levando? Bra pergunta desconfiada - (Será que ele quer transar comigo?).  
  
- Até o meu quarto, mas não se preocupe, pois não mordo - Afrodite sorri - (Nossa! Como a mão dela ficou gelada, acho que ela está com medo).  
  
Chegando no quarto, Afrodite abraça Bra e começa a beijá-la bastante. Logo em seguida, o cavaleiro de peixes a pega no colo e leva ela até a cama. Os dois se beijam bastante, até ficarem quase sem fôlego, de repente Afrodite começa a desabotoar o vestido de Bra, e a passar as mãos nos seios da garota.  
  
- Vamos parar Afrodite, eu quero primeiro te conhecer melhor - Bra abotoa seu vestido e se levanta da cama - (Ainda bem que ele parou).  
  
- Mas isso pra mim é se conhecer melhor - Afrodite olha nos olhos de Bra - (Nossa! Eu nunca passei tanto trabalho para levar uma pessoa bonita para a cama).  
  
- Mas pra mim não, primeiro quero te conhecer melhor e depois a gente pode ir para essa parte - Bra cruza os braços.  
  
- Você é virgem? - O cavaleiro de peixes pede muito curioso - (Tomara que seja, pois isso explica o medo dela).  
  
- Sou sim - Bra fala bem séria.  
  
- Eu pensei que você já tivesse transado com alguém, pois você já teve um namorado.  
  
- Eu nunca transei com meu ex-namorado - Bra olha bem nos olhos de Afrodite.  
  
- Está bem, vou ser paciente com você, não vou forçar nada - O cavaleiro de peixes abraça Bra - (Eu gosto de desafios, logo você será minha).  
  
- Que bom que você me compreende - Bra dá um beijo em seu namorado.  
  
- Já que não vamos fazer amor, podemos ir lá na praia tomar banho de mar e depois você vai para casa - Afrodite sorri - (Porque depois que você ir para casa, eu vou sair à noite e vou encontrar uma pessoa para satisfazer o meu desejo).  
  
- Sim concordo contigo - Bra fala feliz, sem saber o pensamento de seu namorado.  
  
- Você trouxe biquíni? - (Ela deve ficar linda de biquíni).  
  
- Eu sempre trago na minha bolsa, pois nunca se sabe - Bra tira da bolsa um biquíni vermelho.  
  
Nesse instante, Bra vai até o banheiro colocar o biquíni, enquanto Afrodite ficou no quarto colocando sua sunga. Depois de 30 minutos, Bra sai do banheiro.  
  
- Você ficou muito bonita nesse biquíni vermelho - Afrodite suspira.  
  
- Obrigado você também ficou lindo, nessa sunga verde.  
  
- Vamos que já são 5:00 horas da tarde, esse horário é o melhor para se tomar banho de mar - Afrodite pega na mão de Bra.  
  
- Você já passou o protetor solar - Bra pergunta.  
  
- Sim, e você? - Afrodite passa a mão na bunda de Bra e dá um tapinha - (Ai! Que gostosa).  
  
- Eu já passei - Bra fala sem jeito, pois não esperava que seu amado fizesse isso - (Nem o Goten que era um safado descarado fazia isso comigo, por que agora o homem que acho ideal para mim, me faz isso? Na próxima que ele fizer eu vou reclamar).  
  
Nesse momento, Bra e Afrodite vão até a praia que ficava bem próxima dali, e 45 minutos depois o cavaleiro de peixes foi levar Bra para casa.  
  
Continua............ 


	5. Descobertas

Capítulo 5: Descobertas  
  
E assim, passam-se 3 meses, Bra e Afrodite estavam namorando muito, e se dando super bem um com o outro.  
  
Nesse instante, na casa de Afrodite.  
  
- Este jantar está uma delícia - Bra olha pro seu namorado e o beija.  
  
- Este jantar não é nada, comparando com que vai acontecer depois - Afrodite pega na mão de sua amada - (Logo, logo você será minha).  
  
- Eu posso imaginar - Bra sorri e tenta disfarçar seu nervosismo - (Será que vai ser bom?).  
  
- Vou fazer sua primeira vez ser maravilhosa - O cavaleiro de peixes olha bem maliciosamente para Bra.  
  
- Espero que sim - Bra suspira - (Ele me deixa nas nuvens).  
  
A conversa entre eles estava animada. Passam-se 50 minutos e finalmente os dois já tinham terminado de jantar. Nesse momento, Afrodite resolve levar Bra até seu quarto, chegando lá, o cavaleiro de peixes acende duas velas aromáticas com cheiro de rosas, que estavam em cima de um balcão. Bra ao ver isso se empolga e abraça Afrodite que a corresponde.  
  
- Tem certeza que você quer? - Afrodite pergunta e beija Bra no pescoço - (Vamos diga que sim, eu estou louco por você).  
  
- Tenho sim meu amor, não agüento mais - A meio-sayadin suspira.  
  
Ao ouvir essas palavras de sua amada, ele a pega no colo e a leva até a cama de colchão de água, e começa a tirar as roupas dela bem devagarzinho, mas sempre a acariciando e beijando. Bra estava se sentindo nas nuvens, pois nunca tinha ninguém a tinha feito se sentir tão bem. Agora só vestida com suas roupas intimas, a meio-sayadin o pára, e começa ela a tirar a roupa dele. O clima começa a esquentar cada vez mais entre os dois, até que eles fazem amor, por 3 horas seguidas. No dia seguinte, Afrodite se levanta, toma um banho e vai preparar o café da manhã para ambos. Nesse momento, ele estava na cozinha fazendo umas torradas e um suco de laranja, quando de repente Bra se acorda e vai direto tomar um banho. Depois de 30 minutos, ela vai até onde seu amado está.  
  
- Vejo que já acordou, que bom - Afrodite sorri - (Nossa como ela é gostosa).  
  
- Sim meu amor - Bra abraça por trás seu amado.  
  
- Gostou da nossa noite? - Afrodite se vira e fica frente a frente para Bra.  
  
- Adorei, podemos repetir mais vezes - Bra fala toda feliz - (Como ele é bom).  
  
- Com certeza, quantas vezes você quiser - Afrodite beija sua namorada.  
  
Nesse instante, os dois tomam o café da manhã, e logo em seguida, Bra se despede de seu namorado e vai trabalhar. Depois de 3 meses, os dois continuavam a namorar, a meio-sayadin toda à noite após seu trabalho, ia na casa de seu amado, eles faziam amor todas as noites. Ela estava muito feliz com ele, enquanto o cavaleiro de peixes também aparentava uma certa satisfação com sua amada. Até que um dia Bra sai mais cedo do trabalho e resolve fazer uma surpresa a seu namorado. O dia estava chuvoso fazia 15º graus, ela estava super empolgada, pois tinha comprado uma nova camisola e queria mostrar para ele, a usando de noite. Ao chegar na casa de Afrodite, Bra abre a porta, pois tinha a chave. A meio-sayadin começa a procurar seu namorado na sala e na cozinha, quando de repente ouve uns gemidos acompanhados por gritos de prazer. Ao ouvir isso, ela abre a porta do quarto e toma um susto, pois pega seu amado com um homem e uma mulher na cama, na qual Afrodite estava no meio dos dois.  
  
- Afrodite, o que é isso? - Bra grita, fazendo com que o pessoal parasse de transar e olhassem para ela - (Não acredito no que estou vendo).  
  
- Eu que pergunto, o que você faz tão cedo aqui? - Afrodite fala num tom áspero, pois Bra interrompeu sua diversão.  
  
- Vim lhe fazer uma surpresa, mas acho que vim na hora errada. Como você pode me enganar? Você não me ama? - Bra pergunta com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - (Eu deveria ter acreditado na Saori).  
  
- Isso é só diversão para mim, pois nosso namoro não era para durar mais de 1 mês, não gosto de ficar preso somente a uma pessoa - Afrodite olha bem nos olhos de Bra - (Por que eu estou me sentindo culpado? Nunca me senti assim).  
  
- Eu deveria ter acreditado na Saori - Bra grita - (Eu te amo Afrodite, por que você fez isso comigo?).  
  
- O que ela te disse? Que eu gosto de homem e mulher? Que saio com ambos? Você deveria ter acreditado na Saori, porque tudo que ela te falou é verdade. Ontem de tarde, quando você estava trabalhando, eu transei com duas loiras peitudas. E hoje como você pode ver, estou transando com um homem e uma mulher - Afrodite dá uma risada irônica.  
  
- Então, por que você ficou tanto tempo comigo? Responda-me - Bra pergunta furiosa.  
  
- Porque você é legal, bonita e sempre está me dando presentes, como roupas que adoro - Afrodite baixa a cabeça e fecha os olhos - (Não acredito que estou dizendo isso, ela não merece, mas tenho que voltar a ser livre).  
  
- Seu interesseiro, como você pode me enganar tanto assim? Pensei que você me amava - Bra começa a chorar - (Não acredito no que estou ouvindo).  
  
- Calma, não fique assim - Afrodite fica sério.  
  
- Espero que você use camisinha, quando transa com todas essas pessoas - Bra fala e encara Afrodite.  
  
Nesse momento, Afrodite abre a gaveta da escrivaninha do lado esquerdo da cama e tira uma caixa cheia de camisinhas e mostra para Bra.  
  
- Eu não sou louco, eu sei que tenho que usar, pois tenho vários parceiros e isso é perigoso, e meus parceiros homens também usam preservativo - O cavaleiro de peixes começa a se vestir.  
  
- Pelo menos nisso você me deixa aliviada. Ontem de noite, você foi tão cuidadoso que não usou camisinha comigo - Bra cruza os braços - (O que eu vou fazer agora?).  
  
- A culpa foi sua, quem manda vir me agarrando e rasgando minha roupa, isso me deixou muito excitado e não consegui me controlar, e quando me dei conta, já tínhamos feito sem - Afrodite cruza os braços.  
  
- Como ousa falar que é culpa minha? Você também não teve nenhum cuidado - Bra fala irritada - (Não estou acreditando que ele está colocando a culpa em mim).  
  
- Está certo, é minha culpa também - Afrodite se levanta da cama vestido e se aproxima de Bra.  
  
- Não toque em mim - Bra sussurra.  
  
De repente, os dois acompanhantes de Afrodite se metem na conversa.  
  
- Não esquenta moça, venha se divertir com a gente, está tão bom - Riliketen sorri e dá uma piscada para Bra.  
  
- É melhor você ficar na sua mulher, senão eu te dou uma surra - Bra fala muito irritada e depois olha para o cavaleiro de peixes.  
  
- Que garota mais violenta - Riliketen cruza os braços.  
  
- Você é muito gostosa, não está a fim de sair comigo depois? - Trequetoko suspira e olha Bra de cima a baixo.  
  
- Nunca, me deixe em paz - Bra fala furiosa.  
  
- Bra, eu vou mandar eles embora e então poderemos conversar melhor - Afrodite pega no braço de Bra (Por favor, não fique assim).  
  
- Não precisa, pois quem vai embora sou eu, chega de conversa - Bra puxa seu braço, e começa a chorar ainda mais, nesse momento, ela sai do quarto batendo a porta e vai em rumo ao seu carro.  
  
Horas depois, chegando em seu apartamento, a meio-sayadin corre até seu quarto e se atira na cama chorando bastante. Os primeiros dias foram frustrantes, pois Bra estava muito deprimida por tudo aquilo que tinha ocorrido.  
  
Continua............  
  
Não percam o último capítulo. 


	6. A Conversa

Capítulo 6: A Conversa  
  
Passam-se 2 meses, e Bra ainda está tentando esquecer seu grande amor, mas não consegue, pois ela recém descobriu que vai ter um filho dele. Trunks e Bulma são os únicos que sabem da gravidez de Bra, porque ela ainda não teve coragem de contar a seu pai.  
  
Nesse momento na corporação cápsula.  
  
- Trunks, eu vou para casa dormir um pouco, não estou me sentindo bem - Bra estava muito cansada, não estava conseguindo trabalhar direito - (Nunca me senti tão cansada).  
  
- Tudo bem pode ir, pois você me parece bem cansada - Trunks olha preocupado para sua irmã - (Aquele cara só a fez sofrer, e ainda ela está esperando um filho dele).  
  
- Tem certeza que posso ir? - Bra pergunta a seu irmão.  
  
- Sim, eu tenho, você precisa descansar - (Será quando ela vai contar a nossos pais que está grávida?).  
  
- O que você está pensando? Olhando assim para o nada - Bra pergunta curiosa.  
  
- Eu queria saber, quando você vai contar ao nosso pai que você está grávida? - Trunks cruza os braços.  
  
- Eu vou contar a ele, mas não agora, pois você sabe como que o papai é, ele vai querer saber a ficha completa do cara que me engravidou - Bra cruza os braços e fica bem séria - (O papai é o que mais me preocupa).  
  
- Isso é verdade, o papai não é fácil, ele vai querer falar com o sujeito que te engravidou e se você contar tudo o que contou para mim e a mamãe a respeito do tal Afrodite, o papai vai pirar - Trunks passa a mão no cabelo.  
  
- Por isso que preciso de um tempo, pois quero pensar como vou contar a notícia a ele - Bra suspira - (Vai ser muito difícil).  
  
- Vai para casa e descanse bem, e amanhã você estará melhor - Trunks sorri.  
  
- Então, até amanhã, bom trabalho para você - Bra sai da sala.  
  
E assim, Bra vai para casa e quando chega lá, encontra a porta de seu apartamento somente encostada. Nesse momento, ela resolve entrar e logo em seguida tranca a porta.  
  
- Quem está aqui? - Bra grita - (Será que é algum ladrão?).  
  
Porém ninguém respondeu a pergunta de Bra, e então ela foi até a sala, cozinha, banheiro, e quartos de hóspedes, mas não encontrou ninguém, só faltava olhar em seu quarto. No instante, que Bra entra em seu quarto é surpreendida por Afrodite, que a agarra por trás.  
  
- Precisamos conversar - Afrodite sussurra no ouvido de Bra - (Como é bom te abraçar).  
  
- Sobre o quê? - Bra fala num tom triste - (Eu estava com saudades de você, por que só agora você veio me procurar?).  
  
- Sobre nós, eu vim lhe pedir que volte para mim, pois não agüento viver sem você - Afrodite começa a beijar o pescoço de sua amada - (Volte para mim).  
  
- Eu não sei Afrodite, você me disse coisas muito desagradáveis, aquelas palavras me fizeram sofrer muito - Bra fecha os olhos.  
  
- Aquelas coisas que eu te disse aquele dia, nada são verdade, eu menti só para ficar livre, eu me arrependo por tudo que disse a você - Afrodite beija o rosto de sua amada.  
  
- Isso é muito difícil para mim - Os olhos de Bra começam a se encher de lágrimas.  
  
- Eu prometo que tentarei mudar, por favor, acredite em mim! Já faz 2 meses que eu não pego ninguém, pois só penso em você. Eu te amo, isso é muito difícil para eu dizer, porque eu sempre fui acostumado a me divertir e não me importar com os sentimentos alheios. Eu só me preocupava comigo, com meu prazer e minha diversão - Lágrimas começam a cair dos olhos de Afrodite.  
  
Nesse momento, Bra começa a chorar e a sentir uma tontura.  
  
- Bra, você está bem? - Afrodite pergunta preocupado - (O que será que ela tem?)  
  
- Fale logo, o que você realmente quer? Porque hoje não estou me sentindo bem - Bra fecha os olhos.  
  
- Bra, você quer se casar comigo? - Afrodite beija o rosto de Bra.  
  
- Se eu aceitar, você promete ser fiel a mim? - Bra pergunta num tom mais feliz.  
  
- Eu prometo tentar ser o mais fiel possível, pois eu te amo - Nesse momento, Afrodite larga Bra e os dois ficam frente a frente.  
  
- Perdoe-me por ter traído você com todas aquelas pessoas. Se case comigo! - Afrodite abraça sua amada.  
  
- Eu vou lhe dar uma chance, pois eu te amo - Bra olha nos olhos de seu amado.  
  
- Obrigado, agora só falta você aceitar o meu pedido de casamento - Afrodite sorri.  
  
- Eu aceito me casar com você - Bra fala muito feliz.  
  
- Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo - Nesse instante, Bra e o cavaleiro de peixes começam a se beijar, depois de alguns minutos nesse clima, ela pára e olha bem nos olhos dele.  
  
- Afrodite, eu estou esperando um filho seu - Bra pega as mãos de seu amado e as coloca em seu ventre.  
  
- Vou ser pai? - Afrodite fica muito surpreso com a notícia e se segura para não chorar de emoção.  
  
- Sim, meu amor - Bra sorri.  
  
- Eu estou muito feliz com tudo isso, eu te amo Bra.  
  
Nesse momento, Bra e Afrodite começam a se beijar novamente, e ele a carrega até a cama, a noite do casal foi longa, pois ambos estavam com muita saudade um do outro. Depois de 1 mês, Vegeta fica sabendo das novidades, pois Bulma e Trunks já sabiam de tudo.  
  
_______________________________Flash Back______________________________  
  
- Onde nós estamos indo? - Afrodite pergunta curioso para Bra, que estava dirigindo.  
  
- Estamos indo na casa dos meus pais - Bra sorri.  
  
- Você ainda não contou para seu pai as novidades? - Afrodite pergunta curioso.  
  
- Ainda não - Bra estaciona o carro.  
  
Nesse momento, Bra e Afrodite saem do carro e entram na corporação cápsula, e são recepcionados por Trunks, que os leva até a sala, onde Bulma,Vegeta e Zeus estavam esperando por eles. Ao ver a cara do genro, o príncipe dos sayadin faz uma cara de furioso, pois não gostou de Afrodite.  
  
- Oi mamãe, papai e vovô - Bra abraça todos.  
  
- Quem é esse cara? - Vegeta cruza os braços e pergunta furioso.  
  
- Tenha calma pai, ele é meu noivo - Bra tenta acalmar seu pai.  
  
- Noivo? Desde quando você arruma um noivo e não me diz nada? - Vegeta levanta do sofá.  
  
- Desculpa-me pai - Bra cruza os braços.  
  
- Pára Vegeta de fazer drama! - Bulma levanta e se aproxima de Vegeta.  
  
- Então, todos já sabiam disso e ninguém me falou nada. Qual é a próxima revelação? Deixe, eu adivinhar, a Bra está grávida - Vegeta fala num tom irônico - (Se ela estiver grávida, aquele sujeito está frito).  
  
Nesse instante, Bra e Bulma se olharam e ficaram sem jeito.Vegeta ao perceber isso, caminha até Afrodite.  
  
- Então, você engravidou minha filha seu idiota - Vegeta pega o cavaleiro de peixes pela gola da camisa e o encosta na parede com uma das mão e levanta um dos punhos.  
  
- Pára papai, larga ele - Bra corre até onde está seu pai, pois ela queria evitar que seu pai e seu amado lutassem.  
  
- Está bem, mas me escute Afrodite, se você fizer algo que faça minha filha sofrer, eu te tiro o coro - Nesse momento, o príncipe dos sayadins larga o futuro genro.  
  
- Credo Bra! O seu pai é muito agressivo - Afrodite respira aliviado.  
  
- Já que você vai casar comigo, vai ter que se acostumar com meu pai - Bra sorri.  
  
- Agora que todos já se acertaram, vamos almoçar - Bulma foi até a cozinha.  
  
- Fico muito feliz por minha neta - Zeus sorri e abraça Bra.  
  
- Vê se cuida direitinho da minha irmã - Trunks cruza os braços.  
  
____________________________Final do Flash Back______________________  
  
Uma semana depois da revelação, Bra e Afrodite se casam e vão viver na casa dele. O cavaleiro de peixes estava tentando ficar somente com Bra, a mulher que amava. Passam-se alguns meses e finalmente nasce a filha deles, que fora dado o nome de Afroditelin, o casal estava muito feliz com o nascimento do bebê. O casamento tava indo muito bem, e Afrodite não desgrudava de sua amada, pois ia até para o trabalho junto com ela, enquanto a filha deles ficava com os avós.  
  
Fim  
  
Nota: Muito obrigado a todos os leitores por acompanharem essa história do inicio até o fim. 


End file.
